Andy and Amber
by raisedinthesouth
Summary: A Deadliest Catch Fic: Andy Hillstrand has met the woman of his dreams. Will he finally be able to purge Lindsay from his heart? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Amber Collins was happier than she could ever remember being. She had a new man in her life, that was hot as hell, and treated her like a queen. Even though she had caught a vibe while they were visiting his brother a few nights ago that maybe something had gone on between him and his sister in law, she tried not to dwell on it. He had, after all chosen her, over thousands of women that would give their left tit just to touch his shoulder.

"Hey." Andy walked into the kitchen, sliding his arms around her, "now that smells good."

"Thanks." She turned and kissed him.

"What is it?"

"It's a frittata." She handed him a couple of glasses, "sit these on the table, and grab the orange juice."

"So, you picked a house yet?"

"No. "she sat down and laid her napkin in her lap. "there are so many to chose from."

"Well, you better hurry and make a decision." He took a bite of the frittata and moaned, "Damn, now that is good."

"Andy, can I ask you something, and please, don't get mad."

"Sure."

Sometimes those intoxicating blue eyes of his made Amber forget herself, and this was certainly one of those times.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I… did something happen, between you and your brother's wife?"

"I wish." He mumbled.

"What, I didn't understand you."

"Breakfast was great babe." He picked his plate up and sat it in the sink, then bent and kissed her, "I am going to take a shower."

Amber tossed her napkin onto the table and sighed, "Exactly what I suspected."

Amber was making the bed when Andy came out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel.

"You know, you really should get dressed before..."

"Before what." he laid her back onto the bed.

"Andy, now you know how I feel about this."

He kissed her, and she could feel his maleness pressing against her thigh.

"Yeah I do, but... I got needs baby."

She sighed and pushed him up, "I need to go and look at those emails that realtor sent us."

Amber made her way to the front of the house, tears brimming in her eyes. That is all men thought about, sex. If Andy could just realize that there was a whole lot more to her than tits and ass. She sat down at the computer and thought about the other night when they were at his brothers house. Johnathan's wife, Lindsay, was gorgeous. She was probably the most beautiful woman Amber had ever seen. She was self confident, funny, witty and classy. "Just the kind of woman Andy wants." she said, throwing the pencil down. "I am kidding myself if I think I can ever make him happy."

"Who are you talking to." Andy slid into the chair behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just me."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." she nodded, "fine."

Amber was lying through her teeth. She clicked onto one of the houses and started looking at the photos.

"Hey. that's nice." Andy pointed, "look at that kitchen."

"Look at that pricetag."

"Doesn't matter." he rested his chin on her shoulder, "I will buy you whatever you want."

"Why me."

"What?"

"Why me Andy." she stood up and turned around, "you could have your pick of twenty different women," she shrugged, "so"

"Cause maybe." he pulled her to him, kissing her slightly exposed belly, "I like you."

"That's bullshit and we both know it."

"Hey, I don't bullshit."

"Yes, and I hate chocolate." she slid her shoes on, "we are going to be late."

"Can we just give this a shot, please?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Sure."

Andy slid into the booth at the café and laid his ballcap on the table. He knew something was bothering Amber, but to be honest, he was afraid to ask. He looked out the window and thought back to the other night at Johnathan's when he and Amber were sitting on the couch playing with the twins. He was checking Lindsay out, and Amber knew it. He rubbed his chin and smiled at her when she made her way to the booth from the ladies room.

"Well, what did you think?"

"I liked the first one, kind of reminded me of my grandmother's house."

Andy nodded. "Listen Amber, there's something that I think we need to get out into the open."

"Ok." she laid her hands on the table in front of her, "what."

"Its about me and Lindsay.."

"Look, if you two had some passionate fling..."

"I liked her... a lot... she and my...Laci... were good friends."

"You said Laci." Amber shook her head and frowned, "Never heard you mention her before."

"Old high school flame."

"What happened?"

"She died."

"Oh."

"I would rather not talk about it, but...well... I am with you now so..."

"Andy, I saw the way you looked at your brother's wife." Amber shook her head, "I cant measure up to..."

He laid his hand over hers, "And I don't want you to." he sighed, "Lindsay may have been what I wanted once but." He looked at her and smiled, "not anymore."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I am." he leaned back and nodded a thank you to the waitress.

"Lindsay is gorgeous and..."

"So are you."

"No. I am not." She sighed, 'Not like she is."

"You are the best lookin damn woman I have ever been with."

"Andy I know that you are wanting to take things to the next level and.."

"Not if you aren't ready."

Amber looked at him and twirled her hair around her finger, "Maybe I am." she smiled.

"Well, maybe we should get this shit to go."

"Andy we need to decide on the house."

"UH, I think I can do that much better undercover." He scrawled his signature on the receipt and picked his hat up, "lets go."'

Andy scarfed down his meal in record time, and rather impatiently waited for Amber to finish hers. She finally got up and walked to the kitchen, with Andy following close behind.

"You know. "He pulled her hair back kissing her neck, "That kitchen in that one house was huge."

"Yes it was." she nodded.

"Hmmmm, sex on the kitchen table."

"Can we," She looked at him, her lavender eyes filled with either fear or lust, he knew not which. "Can we go upstairs."

"Yeah," he nodded, grinning and took her hand. Andy and Amber had been together for almost four months, and he'd never even seen her naked. He shut the bedroom door, giving her a knowing look before stripping. When his huge cock appeared, Amber fought the urge to clap her hand over her mouth.

"Well." he stepped over, tugging on the bottom of her shirt, "Get undressed baby."

"Can we take things slower please." She sat down on the bed. He sighed, and sat beside her.

"What's wrong now?"

"I..." She shook her head, "I haven't done this much."

"So." He shrugged.

"I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because," she shook her head, "I know you have more than likely had ALOT of women, I mean, I am not blind Andy, I saw those girls at the café checking you out."

Andy laid her back onto the bed, gently kissing her, "I wont be disappointed ok."

"I wish I could believe you."

He started to unbutton her shirt, never taking his eyes off hers. Amber was suddenly having a problem getting a good breath. Andy sat her up, sliding her shirt off, popping the clasp on her bra. He slid her pants and panties down and knelt in front of her, "What are you, a C-cup?"

She shook her head, "Double F"

"Holy shit." he pawed her tits, "You have got the most gorgeous set of tits I have ever seen." Andy never realized Ambers boobs were this big, he guessed, because she always dressed very modest, never showing cleavage at all.

"Andy," Amber groaned as his mouth curled around her nipple, "that... oh."

"That what baby?"

"That feels so good."

"OH, you aint seen nothing yet."

He eased her back onto the bed, dipping his head between her legs. It had been forever since he'd had his face in a woman's pussy. His mind traveled back to Johnnie, and that first night he'd met her, how he'd eaten her out right there on the living room couch. The memory of her moaning made him rock hard, and he silently scolded himself. He was with Amber now, and he would be faithful to her if it killed him.

Amber dug her fingers into his shoulders, never recalling sex feeling quite this good. Her first and only experience with sex was not exactly a night to remember. Amber knew Andy would be a good lover the first time she'd ever laid eyes on him, and she was right.

Andy grinned with pure satisfaction as he slid his fingers up into her, pulling a powerful orgasm from her. Amber panted and bucked her hips, finally collapsing against the pillows. Andy kissed her, and she could taste her juices on him. Their eyes locked as he entered her, her eyes bulging when she felt how damn big he was.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "Just,,, so big."

He smiled, "Give it a minute, let your body adjust to me."

Andy took Amber on the most erotic ride of her life, making her cum again and again before he finally climaxed himself. He slid his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"I wasn't disappointed."


	2. Chapter 2

Amber had been very quiet, more quiet than usual, and Andy was worried about her. He put his plate in the sink and poured another cup of coffee.

"So, you made up your mind about the house?"

"I'm sorry…what?" Amber looked over at him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah fine. "she nodded and smiled, "thanks for cooking breakfast."

He sipped his coffee and nodded, "No problem," He studied her face, something was bothering her.

"Amber, you know, if we are gonna make this work.. we need to communicate, so if something's bothering you…"

"I already told you, I am fine." She put her plate in the sink. "We have to meet Pete to look at a few more houses in an hour." She walked toward the living room, "so I am going to take a shower."

Andy slid his cup across the table and sighed. He needed to get her to talk to him, and well, if they were both in the shower, and she couldn't get away from him, she would have no choice but to talk. He put his cup in the sink and walked toward the bathroom, deciding to kill two birds with one stone.

Amber tilted her head back, letting the warm water cascade over her. She heard the shower door click open, and then felt strong hands around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She wiped the water from her face.

"Taking a shower." He poured some shampoo into his hand and began washing her hair. Amber had to admit, the sensation of his fingers massaging her scalp felt pretty damn good.

"What's bothering you?"

"Andy.. I."

He turned her around, rinsing her hair. "Don't tell me nothing, I have been with you long enough I can tell when you are upset." He kissed her, "now what's wrong."

"I." she shook her head, "I don't know."

"Baby." He turned her face up, "look at me.. what's wrong?"

"Do you really want this?"

"What do you mean?"

"This, us, me and you buying a house…living together?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why?" she shook her head, "why me."

"Why not you?" Andy switched places with her, "you are pretty damn amazing."

Amber shook her head, picking up her Honeysuckle body wash. Andy inhaled deeply, giving her a lustful look. He took the bottle from her, pouring some of the liquid into his hands. He looked right into her huge lavender eyes and started moving his hands in a circle, washing her massive tits.

"Andy." She swallowed hard.

"Feel good?"

She nodded.

"You know, you have got the biggest set of tits I ever had my hands on."

Andy backed her up, sliding his hand up her thigh, "Love your hot pussy baby," He whispered into her ear. "so tight." He slid his fingers up into her.

"MMMM" Amber bucked her hips, "God Andy."

He turned her around, entering her from behind. He glanced to his right, seeing the reflection of her enormous tits bouncing and swaying in the bathroom mirror.

"Oh god Amber. "Andy grabbed her hips and thrust harder, spraying his seed up into her.

"Andy." She cried out, holding onto the slippery shower wall for dear life.

"What, what do you want baby?"

"Oh god… feels….so….good."

"That fuckin body wash you use makes me horny." He smiled, rinsing the body wash off her.

"Maybe we should be using something."

"Like what?" He gave her a confused look.

"Protection.. you know, condoms or something."

"Oh, I aint worried about that." He said, rinsing his hair, "I would love to have a kid with you."

Amber stepped out of the shower, grabbing her fluffy blue towel. Things were moving way too fast.

Pete Samson shook Andy's hand, "You ready to look at some houses?"

"How many are we looking at today?" he held the door to his suburban open for Amber.

"Just two today." he reached for the seatbelt. "saving the best for last."

Pete pulled up in front of a small yellow house with a white picket fence around it. "Shall we take a look?"

Amber walked in to the small house and looked around at Andy.

"Uh, Pete," Andy took his ball cap off and scratched his head, "how big is this house?"

"960 square feet." he handed Andy a copy of the listing, "two bedroom two bath."

"This kitchen is small."

"I agree." Andy leaned against the counter, "The kitchen on the boat is bigger than this."

"Well, shall we go and look at the next house"

They pulled onto a small two lane trail. Amber gasped when the huge white farm house came into view.

"Oh my." she looked around at Andy.

"How many acres is this?" Andy undid his seatbelt and crawled out of the truck.

"26" Pete helped Amber up the porch steps. "house is almost 3.000 square feet, there is a stocked catfish pond out back, and stables."

Amber looked at Andy, his eyes dancing at the mention of stables. She knew how much he'd missed his horses.

"OH my." Amber looked around the huge living room.

"House has got five bedrooms, and four baths, and a half bath off the kitchen."

Amber walked into the kitchen and gasped, it was the most beautiful kitchen she'd ever seen.

"There is a pool outback, and an outdoor kitchen."

"So" Andy leaned against the counter, "how much is this?"

"$190."

"You are kidding me?"

"No, and as long as its been out here, we might be able to talk them down." Pete's phone rang and he excused himself, stepping out the back door.

"Lets go look upstairs. "Andy reached for her hand.

"Man, this is huge. "Andy looked around the master bedroom. Amber walked to the set of French doors, where there was a huge screened balcony.

"Well, what do you think" Andy took her hands, pulling her out into the hallway.

"I like it."

"So, lets buy it."

"I don't know Andy, this is a lot of money, and if we broke up..."

"I am not going anywhere."

"I just don't want to make a hasty decision."

Amber kicked her shoes off at the front door, still unsure about their decision, even though Andy was on the phone with Pete making an offer on the house. He walked through the front door. He sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap.

"Made an offer."

She nodded. "You sure you want this?"

"Yes," he smiled at her, "more sure than I have ever been about anything. "

The next morning, Amber could hear Andy talking on the phone to someone and got up, stretching and yawning.

"Ok, sounds good man.. see you in a bit."

He stood up and scooped Amber up into a bear hug.

"We got it." he kissed her, "they accepted our offer, we got the house."


	3. Chapter 3

Johnathan stepped into the living area carrying a box. "Holy shit dude. "He sat the box down and scooped Brandon up before he toddled to the fire place.

"Yeah, there's a pool out back. "Andy slid the back door open, "the twins can come and go swimming."

"I really appreciate you guys helping us." Amber smiled at Lindsay.

"You are welcome." Lindsay laid Presley, their newborn daughter in her carrier. "Johnathan is stressing about me doing too much and wearing myself out though."

"Well," Amber pointed to a cabinet, "you can unpack the dishes if you'd like to."

"Any particular order?"

"Oh no, I am not picky." Amber stole a glance at Lindsay. She didn't even look like she'd had a baby. Amber glanced down at her sweat stained Time Bandit t shirt and cut offs, thinking how frumpy and ordinary she looked compared to Johnathan's wife. Lindsay's Ralph Lauren shirt and shorts made her look as if she had just stepped off the cover of Cosmopolitan.

"So, things going ok between you and Andy?" Lindsay looked over her shoulder at Amber.

"Yeah fine. "she nodded and smiled, "he's awesome."

"Yes, he is a sweetie that's for sure." Lindsay couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering Amber. "Come on. "Lindsay picked Peyton up and walked into the living room, "I don't think Aunt Amber will mind you watching your dvd." She sat him on the couch and walked back into the kitchen, " Amber, are you allright?"

"Yes, fine." She nodded, pulling her hair back.

"Are you sure, I mean, if you need to talk.."

"No, I am fine, "she picked up a box, "I need to take these things upstairs.

Lindsay tapped her nails on the counter, "Something is not right."

Johnathan sipped his beer and looked over at Andy, "Proud of you man."

"Proud of myself. "Andy pulled his hat off, running his hand through his hair, "All that shit I went through with Emily, and then Johnnie, I never thought I would find anyone."

"You never told me where you met her." Johnathan jerked his head toward the house.

"You never asked, but I met her at a meeting."

"Meeting?" Johnathan frowned.

"Don't laugh, but I started seeing a counselor." Andy sighed, "I didn't realize how bad mom and dad's divorce and all that other shit had fucked me up." He looked over at his brother, "so anyway, I was leaving the meeting one night, and ran into Amber, literally, almost knocked her down." He shrugged, "we started talking and one thing let to another and..."

"Well, I am just glad you are happy."

"I just wish she'd open up to me."

"About what?"

"She told me, the first time we... you know.. that she didn't want me to be disappointed."

"Well, you have tagged a lot of ass in your day."

"And you haven't." Andy looked at his brother and snickered.

"You know what I mean," Johnathan shook his head, "she wont talk to you about it?"

Andy shook his head.

"She know about you and Lindsay?"

"No, and I aint tellin her."

"Secrets are not good man."

Andy got up and started inside. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"Thanks for all your help." Amber smiled at Lindsay. She was afraid to hug her, for fear she would wrinkle her.

Lindsay nodded to the baby carrier, "You mind grabbing Presley, Andy." she smiled at Amber, "and you are very welcome." She took Brandon by the hand.

"Maybe we can meet for lunch one afternoon." Lindsay slid her arm around Amber, "I will have to bring the baby but.."

"Sounds nice. "Amber nodded.

Lindsay pulled her seatbelt on as Johnathan backed out of the driveway. She shook her head and sighed.

"What's wrong princess?"

"Nothing.. its just..." she looked over at him, "something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Amber is what I mean." She folded her arms in her lap, "she doesn't act like a woman in love."

"Well," he chuckled, "maybe she's not."

"Oh Johnathan really." Lindsay nodded over the seat to the boys. "Watch what you say. "She hissed.

"They don't have any idea what I am even talking about."

"Oh really." She snickered, "they already know what boobies and vagina's are thanks to you."

"Well, you have got a rack on you baby."

Lindsay popped him, "Seriously, I don't know why I even bother talking to you sometimes."

Andy sat down on the couch beside Amber and picked up the TV remote. "The guys should be here to install the satellite tomorrow."

"Ok." She nodded.

"You tired?"

"Exhausted."

"You have done a nice job, fixing the house."

"I was going to ask you if you had a problem with me putting my grama's bed and trunk in one of the spare bedrooms."

"No," he shook his head, "fine with me."

Amber started to get up, but turned to Andy instead. "I asked you once, about you and Lindsay, Andy I am not dumb, I know something physical went on between you two."

He sighed, "That was a long time ago babe."

Amber looked at him, "But you expect me to be an open book."

"What's that suppose to mean." He laid the remote down and followed her to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a child with..."

"Shit." Andy slapped the counter.

"But, like I said, you want me to be an open book." She turned her back to him, her lip quivering.

"Baby." Andy stepped over to her, slipping his arms around her.

"I think its time for you to come clean Andy." she pushed him away, "and I mean about everything."


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Andy sat down on the bed, "now you know the whole story."

"Why didn't you just tell me."

"I have been married three times Amber, and my second ex took my kid." He sighed, "I was afraid I would scare you off."

"Not with honesty Andy." She shook her head, "Just be honest with me from now on ok."

He nodded.

She stood up and started to the other bedroom. "Can you help me?"

"Sure. "he followed her, picking up a quilt that was laying on the antique trunk by the door.

"Bet this is old."

"Yeah it is." She nodded, "my grama made it when I was little."

Andy stepped over to help her assemble the old iron bed. He looked up at her and smiled, "They sure don't make beds like this one anymore."

"No they don't."

They managed to get the bed put together and made up, and Andy hung the lace curtains in the window. Amber slid the chair up to the old antique dressing table and smoothed the quilt out.

"What's in here?" Andy pointed to the trunk.

Amber sat down on the edge of the bed, "I have no idea." She smoothed her hair back, "its been so long since I looked in there."

Andy sat down on the floor and lifted the lid. "Hey was this yours?"

He held up a christening gown.

"Yeah, all my cousins and I wore it."

"How old do you think it is?" He lifted the end of it up. "Wow, all the names and christening dates are sewn in here."

"I had forgotten that was even in there."

Andy picked up a dress and noticed there was a veil under it, and a photograph. He could tell by the frame it was old.

"This your grandparents?"

She nodded, "I remember that picture sitting on the piano in grams house." She shook her head, "I never knew my granpa."

"When did she die?"

"When I was eleven." Amber looked out the window, "I miss her a lot."

"Sounds like she was a big part of your life."

"She was."

"So, what about your parents?"

Amber got up and left the room. Andy was pretty sure he'd hit a nerve. He got up and followed her into the bedroom.

"I uh, I didn't think you would mind putting the king size bed in here, since its bigger."

"No its fine."

Andy walked up behind her, turning her to him, "Look, I kinda sense this is hard for you to talk about, so I wont press you."

Amber put her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "They left me."

He rubbed her back, "Who left you babe."

"My parents. "She wiped her eyes. "I was twelve, maybe thirteen and I woke up one Sunday morning, and they were gone."

Andy didn't know what to say. All those years he'd held it against his mom for divorcing their dad, but at least she was there. All of a sudden his childhood didn't seem so bad.

Words tumbled out and Amber told Andy of her sixth grade teacher allowing her to move in and taking care of her. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, "So, that's my story."

"Have you ever… thought about maybe trying to .."

"Find them? Why?"

He ran his thumb down her cheek, wiping a tear, "Because, they are your parents hon."

"Some parents. " she sighed, "so now you know why I have such a hard time trusting people."

Andy turned the blankets back and slipped his watch off. He sat down on the bed and watched Amber walk into the bathroom. She had been through a lot, a hell of a lot more than he had, but she was strong, stronger than any woman he'd ever known, including Lindsay.

"You know, if you want to try to locate your parents, I can help you."

"I don't." she said coldly, "and please, don't bring it up again."

"Fine." He said, almost in a hurt tone.

"I didn't mean it like that ok." She looked down at her hands.

"Look, if we were to have a baby, don't you… wouldn't you want him or her to know their grandparents?"

Amber slid under the covers, turning her body away from his.

Johnathan moved the bottle of syrup out of Brandon's reach before grabbing the phone away from Payton.

"Yeah." He growled into the phone.

"Sounds like you are having an awesome morning." Andy chuckled.

"Shit, these damn kids are driving me nuts." he sighed and rolled his eyes when he heard Presley start to fuss.

"Where's Lindsay?"

"Doctor." Johnathan picked his daughter up, "you shit your pants didn't you?"

"No actually I have been potty trained for years."

"I wasn't talkin to you smart ass." Johnathan laid the baby on the changing table. "what's up?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to ride to Eugene with me, to look at some horses."

"Yeah sure, Linn should be back in about an hour."

"Ok, see you then."

Andy hung the phone up and walked back upstairs. Amber was still sleeping, and looked like an angel laying there in her white cotton nightie. He was about to walk into the bathroom, but stopped when he caught sight of her luscious tit crawling out of her gown. He slid down onto the bed beside her, grinning as he slipped his hand into her gown, twirling her nipple between his fingers.

Amber stirred, realizing Andy's hand was on her breast.

"Mornin babe." he said grinning at her.

"Morning' she turned on her back, running her fingers through his hair, "you look so sexy first thing in the morning."

"You look sexy all the time." he kissed the valley between her huge tits. "mmmmm...love your tits baby."

Amber pushed Andy onto his back. She knew he had been wanting her to suck him, but she had yet to oblige, mostly because she didn't know how. She had found a website and watched a woman going down on a man, and decided now was as good a time as any.

"Baby.. you don't have to...ooohhhhh god." Andy groaned. Amber's perfect pink lips wrapped around his cock, and he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

Amber looked up at him, eyes closed, head back, and felt a twinge of satisfaction that she was pleasuring him for once. She slowly slid her tongue down one side of his shaft and then the other. Andy grabbed a handful of sheet and moaned.

"You like it?" She climbed on top of him, sliding her nightie off.

"Oh yeah," he reached up and pawed her tits. "A lot."

Amber slid down, easing him into her. She grimaced at first, because he was so friggin huge. Her body adjusted to him, and she slowly started moving her hips.

Andy grabbed her ass, plunging her deeper into her, "And you thought I would be disappointed."

"Are you?"

"No." he shook his head, and thrust up into her, climaxing with a roar. He turned her onto her back and started licking her wet pussy, as Amber writhed under him.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" he parted her sweet lips, finding her ripe bud, "you gonna cum in my face?"

"You want me to?" she panted.

"Yeah." he kissed her thigh, "cum for me baby."

Amber thrust her hips up, and Andy buried his face into her pussy.

Andy toweled Amber's back dry, then her front, taking his time.

"Ok if you are going to Oregon, you might want to stop that."

Andy grinned, drying off her left tit. "I would love to get you back into that bed. "He pulled at her nipple.

"Oh, um, if you don't stop that you just might get your wish."

He laughed and kissed her, tossing the towel over the shower door. Amber eyed his naked ass, licking her lips. Andy was a very good looking man indeed.

"So, what are you gonna do today?"

"I don't know, Andy could you at least put some underwear on?"

"Don't wear em." "he pulled her to him, "more laundry to do and besides..." he gave her a lustful look, "easy access." he wagged his eyebrows, "if you know what I mean."

"You." she pushed his head back, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter." he slid a shirt on and pulled his boots on, "whatever's fine with me."

Amber made her way downstairs and started a load of laundry.

"Ok," Andy picked up his keys and phone, "I should be back by six."

"Be careful."

He smiled and kissed her, "Always am."

Amber walked to the kitchen and started cleaning up the breakfast dishes. The doorbell rang and she shook her head, guessing Andy had once again forgotten his keys. She opened the door to find an older woman standing there.

"Can... can I help you?"

"I hope so" the woman smiled at her, "are you Amber Collins?"

"Yes." Amber nodded, "Who are you?"

"Your mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay pointed her finger at Peyton, "I said no." The little boy grinned and then made a serious face before shaking his head no at his mother.

Amber frowned , "You call him Peyton." Lindsay nodded, "but I thought Andy said one of them was named Wesley, after his dad."

"When the twins were born, Scotty, Johnathan's son, named him Wesley Earl, well, Johnathan wanted to name one of the boys Peyton, so…" She looked at Amber and smiled, "we put the name Peyton Wesley Earl Hillstrand, on his birth certificate."

"Oh," Amber nodded.

"So, you guys getting settled in ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Amber looked over at Presley, sleeping soundly in her stroller, in spite of all the noise.

"You two maybe thinking about having one?"

Amber shook her head. Having a child was the last thing she wanted.

"I think you guys would be great parents, I mean, the kids love both of you."

The girls finished lunch and Amber was about to head to her car when she noticed the same woman who had come to her house the day before. She stood up and looked at Lindsay, "Could you excuse me for a second." She nodded to the back of the room, "Ladies room."

Amber slammed the door to the bathroom stall and took several deep breaths. "What in the hell does she want."

Amber returned to the table to find Lindsay struggling with the twins and the baby's stroller.

"Here," She took Presley's bag , "I can take her."

"Thank you."

They walked to the car and Amber helped Lindsay wrestle the two squirming giggling boys into the back of the car.

"Oh." Lindsay tossed her purse into the front seat. "Before I forget, some lady in the café said to give this to you." She handed Amber a manila envelope.

Amber walked in the front door, her hands shaking. She pulled the contents of the envelope out and laid them on the bed. There was some sort of form in there from a clinic or a hospital, and a letter. Amber picked the letter up and started reading.

_I came by your house the other day, but got the feeling that I wasn't wanted. I needed to talk to you, and thought, since we were both adults, that perhaps we could sit and talk as adults. I was wrong. I guess you are more like your father than I realized. _

_So, I am dying Amber, and I need a kidney. You can fill this form out and then take it to Westbrook Medical Center to determine if you are a suitable/compatible donor or not. I can take things from there._

That was as far as Amber got before she balled the paper up and threw it onto the bed. She glanced at the remaining documents, one being a baby photo of her, and the other her birth certificate.

Amber picked her keys up and walked out.

Andy walked in the back door, muddy and reeking of horse shit. He called out for Amber, but she didn't answer. "Well, maybe her and Lindsay aren't back yet."

The phone rang and he grabbed it.

"Hey, I was hoping that Amber may have grabbed my cell, I cant find it."

"I thought she was still with you, she's not here."

"Andy we were done with lunch over two hours ago."

"Wonder where she is." Andy heard Presley fussing and smiled, "somebody's not happy."

"Can you give me a call, if you find it?"

"Sure." Andy hung the phone up wondering where in the hell Amber was. He went upstairs to take a shower and found papers strewn all over the bed, and the wadded up letter. He sighed and quickly showered.

Andy shut the door to the truck. Amber was right where he knew she would be. They were almost kindred spirits in that regard. Whenever something was bothering her, she went to the water. He walked up behind her, sliding onto the rock she was sitting on, wrapping his arms around her.

"Just leave me alone."

He shook his head, tightening his grip on her, "Sorry, cant do that."

"You been home?"

He nodded.

"So, I guess you saw all that stuff on the bed?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So you know the bitch is dying, and wants my fucking kidney."

Andy sighed and rubbed her arm, nodding his head.

Amber curled into him, sobbing, "Why... why is she doing this, why now?" she sobbed against his chest. "she hasn't had a damn thing to do with me since I was twelve years old, but now.. she needs someone to save her ass."

Andy just sat there, not knowing what to say. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I cant tell you what to do baby."

"I hate her."

"No, no you don't." He rubbed her back, "its not in you."

"Well, I do." she wiped her eyes.

"Come on." He stood up and reached for her hand, "Its getting late, lets go home."

Andy didn't know what to say, or do. He thought about calling Johnathan and talking to him about it, but then thought better of it. He wished to hell there was something he could do.

"You sure are quiet." Johnathan baited the hook, glancing over at his brother. "Everything ok?"

"I wish I could say yes but.."

"Something going on between you and Amber?"

"Not like you think." He sighed, "what would you do if Lindsay's mom, just out of the blue came sailing into town telling her she needed her kidney?"

"Probably shit my pants." Johnathan cast his line out, "Linn's mom's been dead for a long time dude."

"I know that." Andy threw his rod into the boat. "Don't let her know I am telling you this." Andy took a deep breath and told Johnathan the whole story.

"Wow." Johnathan rubbed his chin, "What's she gonna do?"

"I have no idea." Andy propped his feet up on the side of the boat, "pisses me off, I mean, Amber's a fuckin kid and that bitch just walks out on her."

"Maybe... maybe Amber should talk to Lindsay, you know." Johnathan shrugged.

"She barely talks to me man."

Amber walked into the house, and it was eerily quiet. There was a note from Andy on the counter that he'd gone fishing with Johnathan and he would be back around five. Amber climbed the stairs and took a hot shower before crawling into bed.

Andy tossed his keys onto the counter and looked around for Amber. He knew she was home. He bounded upstairs and found her curled in a ball sound asleep. He kissed her cheek and eased the bedroom door closed, almost running downstairs before the doorbell woke her up.

"Can I help you?" Andy didn't have to ask the woman who she was.

"Is Amber home?"

"She's sleeping," Andy stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. "And I am not waking her up."

"Oh, I was hoping to speak with her about..."

"About what?" Andy cocked an eye brow at her, folding his arms over his chest. "generosity, love, family?" He shook his head, "you have got a lot of fuckin nerve lady."

"Well," she looked around at the huge front porch, lined with rocking chairs and ferns. "Looks like she's done well for herself." she sized Andy up, "Got a good looking husband and a nice home." she looked back to Andy, "I don't even know what she does for a living."

"She's the county medical examiner, and one of the only three forensic m.e.'s in the country, and we are not married."

"Oh, I just assumed that..."

"Well, you assumed wrong." he shook his head. "who the hell do you think you are. You leave a kid.. a fuckin kid, by herself, you have any idea how scared she was?" Andy pointed to the bedroom window. "thank god her teacher took her in and raised her, and she's a fine classy damn woman no thanks to you."

"Is she going to do the compatibility test or not?"

"Why don't you just go." Andy stepped inside the house, turning to her before he closed the door, "And don't come back."

"Who was at the door?" Amber was coming downstairs, clad only in one of his old t shirts.

"Nobody." he slid his arms around her, 'How was your day?"

"Long." She sat down on the couch.

"You want a beer?"

She shook her head no and looked up at him, "It was her wasn't it?"

Andy sighed, nodding his head.

"I... I am damned if I don't and damned if I do."

"I wish there was something..."

She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head, "No," she sighed, "you know, for the first time in my life, I am really truly happy." her eyes misted and she pointed toward the window, "And in comes this shit."

Andy laid down on the couch, and Amber stretched out on top of him. She could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes, willing them not to fall.

Andy kissed the top of her head, "Don't cry baby."

They laid there for a long time, neither one speaking, until Amber finally softly said, "I love you Andy."


	6. Chapter 6

Andy laid on his side, looking at Amber, still dreamy eyed from their lovemaking.

"You know, King Season is coming up."

"Yeah, I know." She tucked her hand under her head.

"I hate leaving you here, with everything that's going on."

"I will be fine."

"I know, what you said earlier, I know that wasn't easy for you."

"I meant it." She trailed her finger down his cheek, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her hand, "I love you too babe."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, starving."

"Will you cook me chicken fried steak, with mashed potatoes and gravy?" Andy turned her on her back, easing over on top of her.

"Yes," She ran her hands up through his hair. Andy sighed and eyed her massive tits.

"Will you…." He popped her nipple in and out of his mouth, "only wear an apron?"

"Hmm.. yes." She sighed.

He grinned at her, "Will you.. let me spread Hershey's syrup all over you and lick it off slow?"

She nodded. "You can do whatever you want to."

"Hmmmm… I like that."

He kissed her, "Damn I am gonna miss you."

"You wont be gone that long."

He sat up and turned to her, "So, have you decided what to do about your mom?"

"No." She shook her head, looking out the window. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, you have my support, what ever you decide."

"I know."

Amber stood at the stove, clad only in a Time Bandit apron that bore the words, "Kiss The Cook." With Andy's youngest brother Neal's signature scrawled across the front of it. Andy walked up behind her, sliding his hand across her breast.

"Andy, this is going to burn."

"MMM." He kissed her neck, "You smell so good."

"Andy." Amber leaned her head back, "We should save something for later."

"Oh I got plans for later baby." He squeezed her waist. "is there anything you cant do?"

"What does that mean?" she sprinkled some flour into the skillet and started stirring it to make gravy.

"You know, the first time I ever tasted your cooking, I wondered about something, for a long time.. and finally got the answer I was looking for"

Amber gave him a puzzled look as she added beef broth to the skillet, "So, are you planning to clue me in?"

"I wondered," Andy picked up a crumb from the platter Amber had laid the steak on and popped it into his mouth, "if you were as good in bed as you are in the kitchen."

She slyly smiled and looked at him, "Well?"

"Cant decide which room you are better in." He slipped his arms around her, "Cause you are a damn good cook, and you rock in the sack."

"Oh Andy really." Amber could feel herself blushing.

"You know, my grama use to say, there was a difference in loving someone, and being in love with them." He brushed her hair back, "I never understood that until now."

Andy sighed and sat his bag on the living room floor. He looked up as Amber was coming downstairs.

"I... I have to meet John in an hour."

"Ok." she handed him his carry on bag, "you got everything?"

"Yeah." his eyes glistened with tears, "this is harder than I thought it would be."

"You will be home before you know it."

Andy took her into his arms and sighed, "I will call you."

Amber nodded. "You better go."

Andy kissed her. "I love you."

She nodded, "I love you too." she adjusted the collar on his jacket, "I will make sure there is plenty of Hershey's syrup when you get home."

Amber stood at the door and watched him walk to the truck. She should have told him. She picked the phone up and dialed the number to the hospital and told the nurse that she wouldn't be able to donate her kidney to her mother. She sat down on the bed and sobbed, finally curling up with Andy's pillow, that still smelled like him.

She went back downstairs and sat out on the back porch. She knew she had to do this, before she lost her nerve.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy stepped back into the wheelhouse and laid the phone down. Johnathan glanced over at him.

"You get her?"

"Nope." Andy propped his feet up on the console. "guess she's working." Andy tried hard to convince himself of it, but had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

"Lindsay home?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Andy picked the phone up and dialed his brother's house. Lindsay always sounded as if she'd just finished running a marathon when she answered the phone.

"Andy, I really cant talk right now." She sighed, "I have got the boys in the bathtub and Presley is into everything."

"Lindsay if you know something…"

"I have to go."

Andy hung the phone up, charting the events of the past few months in his mind before cupping his hand to his mouth. "Why haven't I already figured this out?"

"Figured what out?" Johnathan let out a whoop when the top of the crab pot came into view.

"I… when we dock I gotta go home."

Andy walked in the front door, yelling for Amber. He went upstairs and she wasn't there. He was about to leave the bedroom and glanced at the dresser. "God Amber no." he ran downstairs and hopped into the truck, praying he wasn't too late.

Amber sat outside the clinic, nervously twisting her fingers together. "You can do this Amber." She said to herself, "it's the right thing to do… you cant…" her bottom lip quivered. "God will you open already."

Andy knew he was breaking the speed limit, but he didn't give a shit. He prayed that he wouldn't get pulled over, and that he wasn't too late. He silently thanked God when he saw Amber sitting on one of the benches outside of the clinic. Just as he stepped out of the truck, it started pouring rain. Andy jogged across the parking lot, shouting her name.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully, keeping you from making a huge mistake, "He took her hand, "Lets go home."

She pulled away from him, having to shout for him to hear her over the rain, "No, I don't have any other choice."

"Can we at least talk about this?"

The door opened and a young woman stuck her head out the door, "Amber Collins?"

"She's not here, "Andy took Amber by the hand and practically drug her across the parking lot. He opened her car door and pushed her into the drivers seat.

Amber sobbed all the way home. Andy just didn't understand, he didn't get it.

Andy tossed his keys onto the counter and reached into the downstairs bathroom for a towel, "You knew about this before I left didn't you?"

She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I" she shook her head, choking back sobs, "I cant do this Andy."

"So, what, I don't have a say so in this?"

"I cant... look at the role model I had."

"Doesn't it deserve a chance?"

"At what?"

"At a fuckin life Amber."

"Yeah, some life it would have with me as a mother."

Andy slid his arms around her, and she tried to push him away, "No, not this time." He lifted her up onto the counter, "for the first time in your life, someone cares about you." He turned her face to his, "loves you." he laid his hand on her abdomen, "and with God's help we made a life, and I am not letting you get rid of it."

"Andy don't."

"Don't what, tell you the truth? Love you?"

"I cant do this. "she sobbed, shaking her head, "Andy I am terrified of..."

"Of what baby?"

"Being her."

"You are not her."

"How do you think that I will be able to love this child, and take care of it?" she wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "what if I walk out like she did?"

"You wont. So is this why you told me you couldn't donate your kidney?"

She nodded.

"Well, why didn't you just donate your kidney, take the risks."

"Because I..."

"You what" he forced her to meet his gaze, "you want it, admit it... you love that baby and you cant get rid of it."

"Its a part of you."

"Its a part of both of us baby."

"Promise me something."

"What."

"You wont let me screw this up."

"You are gonna be a good mother."

"I hope so." She slid her arms around his neck.

"When did we do this?"

"My guess is July fourth, you remember, when you suggested we leave Johnathan's house and come home, make our own fireworks?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her, "guess we made more than fireworks that night."

He lifted her off the counter and stood her on the floor. "When's it due?"

"April." She shrugged, "I mean I guess."

"Have you made a doctor's appointment?"

She shook her head no. Andy picked up the phone and handed it to her, "Call." he kissed her, "I am going to take a shower."

Amber looked up the number of the doctor Lindsay had used and made an appointment. She sat down on the couch, hugging her arms around her, still not really able to believe that she was having a baby. Andy's baby. She looked at the picture Lindsay had made of the two of them sitting on the front porch the day they moved into the house and a strange feeling surged over her.. a feeling she'd never had before. She was in love with him.

Amber sat back on the couch and rubbed her hand over her tummy, "I don't know what to call you, because I don't know what you are."

Andy stopped at the middle of the stairs, listening to the conversation Amber was having with their unborn child.

"I cant promise you a great life, or even a good one, but I do promise you that I will love you, the way I wanted to be loved, should have been loved." she smiled, "you are gonna love your dad, he's smart and funny and awesome." she sighed, "and I love him so much." tears glistened in her eyes. "so, I think we can make this work, just promise me you wont keep me up at night, kicking the shit out of me and making me trot to the bathroom every five minutes."

Andy snickered and wiped his eyes.

"I hope you are a boy, but it really doesn't matter to me what you are, as long as you are healthy. I am gonna try like hell to be the best mama to you, better than mine was." Amber looked down at her tummy and smiled, "I love you little baby, and I am sorry I almost got rid of you."

Andy sat down on the steps, choking back a sob. For the first time ever, Amber had shared her heart, borne her soul. He guessed this would be as good a time as any, and he hoped he wasn't jumping the gun.

"Hey." he sat down on the couch beside her, "you can take a shower if you want to."

"No, I'm good."

"I.. I need to ask you something, and if you say no, I wont like it, but I will understand."

Amber turned to face him, "What is it?"

Andy took her hand and smiled, "Ever since we first met, I have seen you change, a little bit every day, and well, I have been asking myself the same question for a long time." he touched her cheek, "and just now, when I was coming downstairs, I got my answer."

"Andy what are you talking about?" She shook her head, "you aren't making any sense."

He got down on his knees in front of her, "I love you Amber Elizabeth Collins," he took her hands, "and I just don't think I can live another day of my life without you in it." he pulled box out from under the couch and popped it open. Amber gasped, putting her hand to her mouth when she saw the huge diamond ring. "Marry me baby."

"Oh Andy." she shook her head, "its beautiful."

"Well," He wiped his eyes.

She nodded, "Yes." she wrapped her arms around him, "yes I will marry you."

He slid the ring on and picked her up, placing her on his lap so she was straddling him, "I was gonna wait until Christmas Eve but.."

"I am glad you didn't."

She looked at him and sighed, "Are you sure you want this?"

"More than I have ever wanted anything."

"I... I don't want to screw this up."

"You wont."


	8. Chapter 8

Andy turned over as the first rays of sun were peeking over the trees. He laid, there, thinking about how lucky he was. Amber stirred and struggled to turn over.

"Mornin." He smiled, kissing her.

"Morning." She twined her fingers through his, "this still feels like a dream."

"What?"

"Being here, with you, married." She sighed, "as big as a sow."

"Sexiest sow I ever saw." Andy rubbed her belly, "and if I might say, we have had some of the best sex ever."

"I guess its hormones." She looked over at him, "or the fact that you turn me on so much."

Andy poked at her tummy, "What's that?"

"It's a baby."

"I know that." He turned over on his stomach, "I meant what part?"

Amber struggled to sit up, "I don't know, his butt I guess."

Andy kissed the bump and Amber laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"When he gets older and tells me to kiss his ass, I can tell him I already did."

Amber sat steaming plates of bacon and eggs on the table and eased down into her chair.

"So, what are you ladies gonna do today?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea, I have never been to a baby shower before." She finished the eggs and pushed away from the table, "but I did want to show you something."

"Ok." Andy got up and followed her upstairs.

"When your mom was here last month, she brought me a bag of your father's old shirts. She said she didn't know if maybe you might want them so." She pulled a bag out of the closet and pulled something out, "I am making him a quilt."

"Out of dad's shirts?"

She nodded. "I found some photos of the two of you when you were younger, and scanned them, "She held it up, "I hope you don't mind."

Andy ran his hand over his face and shook his head, "No, I don't mind."

"Well, I know Father's Day is months away, and well, this was actually suppose to be for your birthday. She pulled a huge rectangular something from behind the baby bed that was wrapped in brown paper.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see."

Andy tore the paper off and looked up at her, "Oh babe, when did you do this?" He held it up.

A friend of Amber's had painted a photo of the Time Bandit, and drawn sketches of their dad and all five boys under it.

"Do you like it?"

He stood up and kissed her, "I love it." He wiped his eyes, "I think this is probably the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me."

"Well," Amber turned to the door, "I guess I need to go and get ready to go to Lindsay's"

"Hey." Andy reached for her hand, "I will give you a proper thank you later."

"Oh, I am looking forward to that."

"Is it safe for us to be…. I mean with you so big now and…"

"Yeah, it is."

Andy grinned, "Well, you better get ready."

Amber stood in front of the mirror, hating her reflection. She turned several times, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Andy sat down on the bed.

"I am huge that's whats wrong."

"You look good to me." he pulled her to him.

"You have to say that."

"You think I wouldn't tell you if you looked like shit?"

Amber shook her head and smiled, "I do love you Andy."

"I love you too." he eyed her tits and sighed. "you know, I didn't think it was possible for your tits to get any bigger, but they are."

"Nothing fits." Her bottom lip quivered. "its like, I cant find anything that's big enough to..."

"Hey, I aint complaining."

Andy laid her back on the bed, slowly unbuttoning her dress. He frowned when he saw her bra.

"What kind of a bra is this?"

"Its a nursing bra."

She reached up and unhooked it.

"MMMMM.. now daddy likes this." he kissed and licked her breast.

Amber moaned. It seemed ever since she'd gotten pregnant, every nerve in her body was even more sensitive.

"Andy.. you are gonna make me late."

He slid her panties off, "Oh, this wont take long baby." Amber glanced down at his rock hard cock.

Andy rubbed her belly, sliding his cock into her. He looked her and grinned when he felt a firm kick, "Guess he likes it too."

Amber moaned, feeling almost like Andy was torturing her in a way.

He slowly slid his cock over her clit, smiling with satisfaction at the look of ecstasy on her face.

"Feel good baby?"

She nodded, tossing her head back and forth on the bed. "Andy please."

"Please what baby." he leaned over her belly, latching on to one of her perfect tits.

"Oh god." Amber cried out, "fuck me baby."

Andy pumped hard, two or three good times, and Amber felt him shudder.

"Now, I am going to be late." she kissed him.

"I want some more of you later."

"You can have all you want."

Andy licked her tit. "What's that stuff." He took her hands and helped her sit up, "leaking out of you?"

"According to the pregnancy book its called colostrum," she shrugged, "some kind of pre milk."

Andy knelt in front of her and wiped her nipple with his finger, and then licked it. "Tastes good."

Amber stepped into the front door of Lindsay's house. "Sorry I am late."

Lindsay hugged her, "That's ok, if I remember correctly, I was late to my first baby shower too."

Lindsay helped Amber load the car.

"Thank you again for doing this."

"No problem." Lindsay smiled, "looks like you got a good head start."

Amber climbed into the car, "Well, when Andy sees that little Patriots outfit I feel pretty sure it will be going into the suitcase for the hospital."

"Well, I guess we are eating dinner at your house tonight, so I need to get the kids ready." Lindsay shut the car door, "I need to bring anything?"

"No." Amber smiled and cranked the car, "see you in a little bit."

"That is nice dude." Johnathan sipped his beer and pointed to the picture hanging over the mantle. "where'd she get the photos?"

"Mom." Andy sat his beer on the table and pointed up stairs. "come here, let me show you something."

Andy showed Johnathan the quilt Amber was making for the baby. "These were dad's shirts."

"You know how lucky you are to have her man?"

"Yeah," Andy sat down in the glider rocker, "its like we were suppose to meet you know."

"Well, I am just glad you are finally happy with someone."

"Yeah me too."

Lindsay stuck her head in the door to the nursery, "We need to get going." she pointed downstairs. "Presley's getting restless and I am afraid your sons are gonna break everything in Amber's living room"

Johnathan followed her downstairs and picked Presley up. "Come on guys." he ruffled Brandon's hair. "tell Uncle Andy and Aunt Amber bye."

Amber shut the dishwasher and switched it on, stretching out her back.

"Dinner was good baby." Andy sat a coffee cup in the sink, "cant wait for dessert."

"I feel so lucky to have you." she slid her arms around him.

"I feel pretty damn lucky to have you too."

Andy snickered, rubbing her back, "Feels like somebody's restless."

"All the time." Amber sighed.

"Come on." he took her hand and clicked the downstairs lights off. "I will rub your back."

Andy groped in the dark for the phone and finally found it, peering at the Caller ID.

"Its the hospital baby." Andy felt his pulse quicken, Johnathan being his first thought.

"Yes, I was looking for an Amber Collins."

"She's Amber Hillstrand now." Andy looked over at her, "who is this?"

"She needs to come to the hospital as quickly as possible."

"Why?"

"Its her mother."

Andy hung the phone up and looked over at her, "Baby, your mom's in the hospital.. dying."


	9. Chapter 9

Johnathan walked down the hall, looking from left to right, finally spotting Andy leaning against the wall.

"You didn't have to come out here."

Johnathan shook his head, "No problem." He pointed to the room. "How is she?"

"Amber or her mom?"

"Amber."

Andy shook his head, "I don't know man, she… she just clams up."

"Well, just be there for her."

Amber sat by her mother's bedside, listening to the horrid beeping of the monitor. She thought about the conversation she'd had with her the night before. She felt no remorse for what she'd said, even though Andy told her he felt she had been way too hard on her mom. Amber had stormed out of the hospital, and Andy finally found her, two hours later across the street sitting on the dock. She glanced up at the clock, thinking back:

_"I am glad you came Amber." Her mother reached out a weak hand, "I have no one else."_

_"Well, you can thank Andy for my coming." Andy stood behind her and gave her shoulder a firm squeeze. Amber didn't know if it was out of kindness or if he ws trying to get her to be quiet._

_"I am gonna go grab some coffee and let you two talk" Andy bent and whispered in her ear, "be nice."_

_Amber sat back in the chair, folding her hands over her belly. Her mother smiled at her. _

_"When's the baby coming, do you know what you are having?"_

_"April, and its a boy."_

_"You will be a good mother,"_

_"I hope better than you were." Amber hissed._

_"You will find out, when he is born, its not as easy as you think" she shifted in the bed, "he wont have a handbook attached to his big toe."_

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"What?"_

_"That Sunday morning, when you and him both just left me." Amber choked back tears, "Why did you do it?"_

_"We... your dad had lost his job and we were losing the house... we didn't know what else to do."_

_"So.. you just left a fuckin twelve year old kid, by herself." she shook her head. _

_"Amber.. I.."_

_"You know what, save it." Amber sat up and glared at her, her eyes flashing fire, "you don't deserve this.. but... I forgive you.. not for you, but for me, and my husband." Amber touched her stomach, "and him." she stood up, "I can put my pillow on my head tonight with a clear conscience, knowing I did the right thing by coming out here, even though you didn't deserve for me to."_

Andy sipped his coffee and sighed, "She needs to go home and go to bed."

"What did the doctor's say about her mom?"

Andy just shook his head. He tossed the coffee cup into the trash, "It was like herding damn cattle to get her to come up here."

"Cant blame her really."

"I know." Andy sighed, "I just didn't want her living with guilt for the rest of her life."

"Guilt for what" Johnathan scoffed, "damn woman left her."

The door opened and a worn out Amber slipped out into the hallway. Johnathan smiled, grabbing her into a bear hug.

"You look worn out."

"I am." She looked over at Andy, "They are removing the ventilator."

He nodded.

"I need to stretch my legs."

"Ok."

He watched her walk down the hall and sighed.

Andy stepped into the room, after seeing Johnathan out and slid a chair by Amber's mom's bed.

"Where's Amber?" she almost whispered.

"Taking a break."

"Be good to her." She said softly, "take care of her." She sighed, "Im sorry, that I..."

Andy shook his head, "None of that matters now."

The door creaked and Andy looked up to see Amber coming back into the room. He pulled her down into his lap.

"Why don't you see if one of the nurses will let you lay down in one of these empty rooms."

"Im ok."

"You are worn out babe." he rubbed her belly, "he ok?"

"Yes." she laid her hand on top of his, "on the move as always."

Andy stood up and walked out the door. In a few minutes, he returned, a nurse behind him.

"Ok." she slid her arm around Amber, "the two of you go across the hall and go to sleep, if anything happens, I will come and get you."

Amber curled on her side, with Andy spooned behind her. He slid his left hand under her breast and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

"Try to go to sleep."

"With your son moving everywhere," she snickered, "yeah right."

Andy rubbed her belly, "We need to decide what we are gonna name this little guy."

"I know." she sighed, "I have always loved the name Jared for a little boy."

Andy nodded, "Ok, Jared what?"

"Andrew." she looked back at him, "I am so glad you are here, I don't know what I would do."

"Go to sleep." he kissed her cheek.

"Mrs Hillstrand, wake up." The nurse gently shook her.

"Is.. is it Helen?"

The nurse nodded and helped Amber up. "Where's Andy?"

"He went to make a phone call."

Andy walked back down the hallway and saw Amber leaning against the wall outside her mother's room. She glanced up when she saw him and shook her head.

"She's gone."

Andy slipped his arms around her. "What do you need me to do?"

She shook her head, "What do I do?"

"Well, we probably need to call a funeral home, I mean did she tell you...?"

"I knew she wanted to be creamated."

Andy nodded.

"I... I just don't feel anything. I cant be sad, and mourn someone who..."

"I know. "He rubbed her back, "Ok let me go call the funeral home." He smiled and rubbed her shoulders, "Then we are going to get something to eat and I am taking you home."

Amber walked inside the house and kicked her shoes off, flopping down on the couch. Andy sat down beside her and took her hand.

"I know this is a dumb question, but do you have any relatives.. that you know of?"

"No." she shook her head, "Helen didn't have any family."

He nodded. "So, what about her memorial?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Well, when our friend, Phil Harris died, his boys scattered his ashes in the ocean."

"Andy, I don't know anything about her." Amber stood up and waddled to the kitchen. Andy smiled, thinking how damn cute she looked.

Amber reached inside the refrigerator for a bottle of juice, "I do remember, when I was little, she use to love going to this lake not too far from our house." she sat down at the table, "you know, when her and dad had a fight or something, she'd go there."

Andy rubbed his chin, "Why don't you go take a bath, and go to bed." He stood up and reached for her hand, "We can talk about this tomorrow."

Amber slid into bed, thinking how much she'd missed the familiar feeling of being in her own bed. She glanced over at Andy, who was sound asleep. She turned on her side and slid her hand down her belly, thinking how much she hoped the baby would look like him.

Something woke Andy up. He glanced at the clock realizing it was three in the morning. He reached for Amber and she wasn't there. He got up and made his way downstairs to find her standing in the kitchen, holding on to the counter for dear life. She looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Andy.. something... something is wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

Andy helped her sit down, "I think you may be in labor." He smoothed her hair back and smiled.

"But." She picked up her gown, "I wet my pants."

"No." He tried not to laugh, "your water broke." He kissed the top of her head. "where's the doctor's number."

She pointed to the pad by the phone and burst into tears.

"Don't cry baby," He knelt in front of her.

"Andy, "she sniffed, "I… I am afraid."

"You will be fine."

"But what if I screw up? What if I do something to make him sick or…"

"You wont." He kissed her hand, "trust me, you will know exactly what to do."

Amber grimaced and grabbed her belly, "Why does that keep happening?"

"So our son can be born." He smiled and kissed her.

Lindsay hung the phone up and shook a snoring Johnathan, "Wake up."

"What" He turned over, "I don't wanna do it right now." He curled the pillow under his head and started to turn back over.

"Wake up Johnathan." She popped him, "That was Andy, Amber is in labor."

"Oh shit." He sat up.

"You need to watch the kids." She pulled on a pair of black pants and reached into the closet for a shirt.

"Ok, are there bottles for Presley?"

"Yes." she picked up her shoes and started downstairs, "she needs to eat her cereal when she wakes up, and give her a bottle."

"Ok," he ran his hand through his hair, "what about the boys?"

Lindsay slid her shoes on and picked up her purse, "The will probably want Cheerios or Scrambled eggs." she kissed him, "just play it by ear." she yelled out when she got to the car, "I will call you."

"I cant do this." Amber shook her head, "Andy I cant."

"Yeah you can." He slid into the bed behind her, massaging her shoulders, "all the hell you have been through, you are trying to convince me you cant have a baby."

"THIS FUCK ING HURTS" she yelled.

"Ok, remember, don't tense up, it will make the pain worse."

"And just how in the fresh hell would you know?" She grabbed the side of the bed, "how many fucking babies have you had?"

Lindsay tapped on the door and stuck her head in. She smiled at Andy and stepped over to the bed, taking Amber's hand.

"How you doin sweetie?"

"It feels like someone is splitting my oonie into."

Lindsay could tell Andy needed a break and patted his arm, "Go take a walk, stretch your legs, I can sit with her."

"You sure?" Andy slid out from behind her.

"Yeah, go on."

He squeezed her hand, "I wont be gone long."

Amber nodded.

"Looks like it wont be long." Lindsay took Amber's hand. "Ok, honey, here comes another one." Lindsay rubbed Amber's arm, "ok, look at me, Amber, what's his name gonna be?"

"Jared." Amber almost whispered.

"Oh, I like that." Lindsay smiled, "We almost named the twins Jared and Nick, since Johnathan loved The Big Valley so much." Lindsay glanced over at the monitor, "Ok, it wont get any worse."

"Lindsay, I cant, I cant do this." Amber shook her head, now coated with sweat. "I cant take care of him."

"Yes you can."

"No, I cant," She shook her head, "I...I wont be a good mother to him." she laid her head back against the pillows, "I will be just like she was."

"No honey you wont."

"I am so scared."

"When I was expecting the boys, I was terrified. My biggest fear was that one of them would wake up in the middle of the night, and I wouldn't hear them, but you know what, I did." She smoothed Amber's hair back, "and I knew just exactly what to do for them, so you stop worrying."

"Where's Andy?"

"He.. he will be right back..."

"I think..." Amber looked at Lindsay with frightened eyes, "Lindsay something's happening."

"Ok, let me call the nurse."

Andy saw the light outside of Amber's room come on and ran down the hallway.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know." Lindsay tried not to look worried.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Andy, don't." Lindsay pointed her finger at him, "Amber and the baby will both be fine."

Amber's doctor walked over and whispered something to the nurse. He joined Andy and Lindsay in the corner of the room, "If she doesn't deliver soon, we will have to do a c section."

"You mean you are gonna cut her open?" Andy ran his hand through his hair and looked from Lindsay to the doctor."

"I don't want you to have to make the decision for us to save either your wife or your son, but.."

Andy stepped over to the bed and took Amber's hand. He looked back at the doctor and sighed, tears brimming in his eyes, "Do whatever you have to."


	11. Chapter 11

Andy looked down at the teeny seven pound three ounce baby boy, sleeping in his mother's arms and smiled.

"You did good baby."

"I thought I was gonna die." She said, leaning back against him.

"He looks like dad." Andy rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I still cant believe this."

The nurse tapped on the door and walked over to the bed, "You ready to try and feed him?"

"I… he's sleeping."

"Its ok," the nurse unwrapped him and Amber laughed at the face he made as he stretched. The nurse made sure that the baby had properly latched on and patted Amber's shoulder, "I will be back to check on you two in a little while."

"Look at you, "Andy brushed the baby's cheek with his thumb. "You like your mama's tits as much as I do."

Amber looked back at him and shook her head.

"I love you." Andy slid his arms around her.

"I love you too." She sighed, looking down at her son. "I just hope I can do right by him."

"You will."

"I want another one."

"Are you insane?"

"No." he shrugged, "I just want another baby." He kissed her cheek, "I loved you pregnant."

"Well, lets see how I do with this one first."

Johnathan peered into the bassinet at his nephew and clapped his little brother on the shoulder, "Good lookin kid."

"Thanks," Andy sat down on the couch and propped his feet up. "I hope he starts sleeping through the night soon."

"How's Amber?"

"Great." Andy ran his hand through his hair, "She was scared at first, but.." he shook his head, "you know, women just amaze me, its like she knows exactly what he wants."

"Yep." Johnathan leaned back and stretched his legs out, "Linn was the same way with the boys." Johnathan handed Andy an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Some guy dropped it off at the house yesterday, said he came over here but no one was home, and you had to sign for it so..."

Andy pulled the documents out and ran his hand over his face. Johnathan knew Andy good enough to know that when he did that, something was wrong.

"What is that?"

"Its from Helen's lawyer."

Johnathan slid over, peering at the documents.

"Holy crap." he looked at Andy, wide eyed.

Andy tossed the papers onto the table and leaned back. "Wasn't expecting that."

Amber woke up, frantically looking around the room for the baby. She sighed, and sat down on the bed, realizing that he was downstairs with Andy. She smiled when she looked up and saw Andy coming into the bedroom holding the squirming whimpering baby.

"I think he's hungry." Amber laughed when Andy pried his t shirt out of the baby's mouth.

He sat on the edge of the bed watching Amber feed their son. His son. He still couldn't believe he was a father again.

"Hey, uh, your mom's attorney dropped some stuff by Johnathan's house yesterday." Andy ran his hand through his hair, "guess he came by here and we were still at the hospital so..."

"What did he drop by?" Amber gently rocked the baby while she fed him. She looked down at him. She couldn't believe she could love something so much.

"Babe, finish feeding him first ok."

"Why?" she looked up at him, "What has she done now?"

"Just finish feeding Jared ok." He kissed the top of her head.

Amber glanced down at the little boy, furiously tugging at her breast and laughed, "You look like your daddy when you do that."

Amber finished nursing the baby and called for Andy. He stuck his head in the door and smiled. Amber's heart skipped a beat.

"He needs to be bathed off, would you like to help?"

"Yes," he stepped over and took the baby, while Amber filled the wash pan and went to get a clean outfit of clothes.

"Ok." she fastened Jared's diaper, "what did the attorney bring by."

Andy sighed, and took Jared, handing the documents to Amber. Amber flipped through them, looking up at Andy wide eyed. "Oh my gosh." She put her hand to her mouth. "what the hell am I suppose to do with this?"

Andy sat down in the glider, propping the baby on his shoulder. "Well, you could lease it out." He patted Jared's back, "or, you could sell it to Phil's boys."

"Phil?" Amber looked at him and shook her head.

"The Cornelia Marie was the boat Phil was captain of when he died."

"So... he worked for my mother?" She shook her head.

"Guess so."

Amber laid the documents on the bed. She had not been expecting this... at all. She looked over at Andy, content as could be, rocking the baby.

"So, if I do decide to sell this, I mean, how much could I... we net for it?"

"Depends." He peeked down at the sleeping baby. He nodded for Amber to lay him down.

Amber laid the baby down and eased the bedroom door closed. Andy was standing in the hallway and she knew what he wanted.. she could read his face.

"Andy." she gently pushed him back, "We cant have sex?"

"Why?" He gave her a concerned look, "you ok?"

"Yes I am fine but... you remember what the doctor said."

"Well, if we, just kinda fool around, then, we aren't technically having sex."

"But I know you..." she shook her head and smiled, "and you are weak."

"Your fault." He nuzzled her neck, "if you weren't so damn sexy, maybe I could keep my hands to myself."

"Andy." Amber moaned. He pinned her against the wall, sliding his hand up her thigh.

"You sore?" he whispered in her ear.

"No." She shook her head. "but I can get pregnant again..."

He grinned at her.."I know."

She gave him a stern look, "We cant." she started downstairs, "Besides, I need to decide what to do with that boat that my mother left me."

"Well." Andy followed her downstairs. "You could lease it out." Andy poured a cup of coffee, "I have a couple of buddies who are looking for a boat."

Amber slipped into the bedroom after looking in on Jared. Andy was in bed, glasses perched on his nose, head back sound asleep. She carefully slid his glasses off and snapped off the light.

"HMM, what time is it?" He stretched, reaching for her.

"Ten."

"So, the boys buy the boat?"

"Yeah they did." She snuggled against him.

"Guess we can pay off the mortgage."

"Yeah, guess so."

"And... maybe start making plans for baby number two?"

Amber smiled.

"You know, when my marriage to Johnnie ended, I never thought I would be happy again." he looked down at her, "then I met you."

"I never told you this, but I had prayed at church the week before I met you, that God would send someone to me." she trailed her finger down his chest, "Imagine my surprise when I ran into you."

Andy turned her on her back, kissing her, "I can tell you, that I have never, ever been as happy as I am right now."

"Me either." She ran her finger down his cheek.

"I love you Amber." he sighed, "so damn much."

"I love you too."

Amber crept out of bed, picking up a crying Jared and settling down into the glider rocker. Life was good, and she was happy, finally... she prayed like hell she would stay happy. She looked down at her son and smiled, as tears fell from her eyes, "My life is now complete."


End file.
